Ghale Homestead
Ghale Homestead is a location within Kyrat in Far Cry 4. It is located in Southern Kyrat, close to the King's Bridge border. The Ghale Homestead is the former home of Mohan Ghale and was abandoned since Ishwari Ghale fled Kyrat with Ajay after his death. When Ajay first arrives at the house, he finds Yogi & Reggie living there. Yogi and Reggie drug Ajay and hand him over to Noore Najjar, who forces him to fight in the Shanath Arena. After winning the battle, Ajay returns to the Homestead and confronts Yogi and Reggie, where they tell him about the Thangka painting that used to hang on the living room wall. Ajay will then be directed to find the first piece of the Thangka painting. After completing the Shangri-La sequence, Ajay will be automatically returned to the Homestead, after which Yogi and Reggie will leave the building and set up camp in a tent nearby. This unlocks Yogi and Reggie's quests, as well the option to upgrade the homestead. After escaping from Durgesh Prison (and canonically taking over Yuma's expedition helicopter and seeing himself as a Yeti), Ajay wakes up inside the Ghale Homestead with the current Golden Path leader (Sabal or Amita) next to him. Regardless, they tell Ajay that they searched for him for a week over the mountains just before he froze to death, and that they are happy to have him back, before walking off. Whenever Ajay acquires one of Shangri-La's Thangkas and completes it, he will come to his senses back at the Homestead, with the Thangka on the wall, seemingly after a hypnotic trance. Finally, Ajay returns to the Homestead after deciding Pagan's fate, where he calls the selected Golden Path leader and then meets up with Yogi and Reggie outside. Upgrades *Water Faucet (K 25,000): An outdoor water faucet, with body armor available nearby. *Trading Post (K 50,000): A trading post for buying weapons and selling loot is added upstairs. *Exterior Upgrade (K 75,000): Repaints the exterior of the house *Interior Upgrade (K 100,000): Cleans up the interior of the house *Moonshine Kit (K 125,000): A homebrew alcohol kit is added outside the house, molotovs are available nearby. *Interior Lighting (K 150,000): Several lights are added to the interior of the house *Tree Decorations (K 175,000): The tree outside the house is replaced and decorated with flags. Small amounts of money spawn near the tree. *Pinfold (K 200,000): A pinfold with pigs is installed. Throwing knives are available nearby. *Garden (K 300,000): A garden with plants which can be harvested for selling and/or crafting syringes is planted outside the house. Plants respawn when the player returns to the house. *Buzzer (K 400,000): A Buzzer ultralight helicopter is available near the house. *Shrine (K 500,000): A shrine is installed indoors. Small amounts of money may be found by the shrine. Mission Appearences *The Mouth of Madness *The Protectors Arrival *Don't Look Down *Confront Pagan Inhabitants *Ajay Ghale *Ishwari Ghale (deceased) *Mohan Ghale (deceased) *Yogi & Reggie (formerly) category:Far Cry 4 Locations